


Sweet Encounters

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11.<br/>He’s not being professional, but falling in love is not professional either so he has an excuse. Zayn beams when he sees him, he still pulls his ticket out even if Liam knows he has a train pass that goes on for the whole year, but Liam checks it because maybe touching his hand by accident is nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Encounters

_"But I'm certain that I'm yours..._

_Certain that I'm yours"_

1.

Liam doesn’t really know his name, but the boy comes in and after three stops every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, he gets off the train. Liam doesn’t check his ticket.

2.

Liam doesn’t know his age, but from the looks of it he might be twenty-one or so; his ID is pretty old and expired, Liam should tell him about the ticket he’d likely get if he weren’t to change it, but he doesn’t.

3.

Liam sees him carry a large portfolio on Fridays and handling it with care, inside Liam knows there’s Fabriano F4 paper, he sees colours and shapes designed on the plastic folder big the size of the project he’s handling, he shouldn’t leave it on his seat, but Liam can’t find it in himself to tell him.

4.

His name is Zayn and he has an older sister, Liam hears. Liam doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the man beside him is quite chattery and Zayn is awake smiling and laughing quietly with him. Zayn doesn’t come from London Liam can hear, he has somewhat of a northerner accent. They shouldn’t be this loud, Zayn and his friend, but Liam doesn’t mind the noise if he can hear Zayn’s voice.

5.

Liam's suit is tight around the collar, when he looks outside the train and doesn’t see Zayn on the bench on Wednesday, he thinks it’ll be a boring night, it’s always a boring night when Zayn’s not there. The train is almost set to leave when Liam spots him running for saving grace towards the closing doors. Liam sighs in relief, hand firm on his chest, his heart is beating so loud. Even though Zayn should theoretically lose his train, Liam opens the doors for him and lets him in.

6.

Zayn looks cold and his lips are trembling a little on a cold Friday of November. Liam sighs fondly at him imagining how soft those pouty lips could be. He takes off his suit and covers him with it, he chuckles a little when the boy snuggles in the coat, hair picking out from his light coloured beanie and smiles nosing the jacket.

7.

Zayn comes in early, really early and he’s holding an extra bag, his hair messed up a little under his dark beanie, Liam has the same one at home. Liam smiles when he sees him and Zayn waves a timid hand in his direction. Zayn mouths an _oh_ and hurries inside, he’s not clinging to his usual projects' holder, but he carries the bag with care in both hands. Zayn says _Thank You_ as he offers it to Liam and Liam watches the way his lips twitch under his gaze. The only thing Liam says is _Sleep well_ and Zayn giggles and shrugs casually like he knows he gets caught on the regular.

8.

It may seem as if Liam’s a bit of a creep, he understands. What’s normal about paying attention to a boy he doesn’t know? The thing is, there’s some sort of magnetism he can’t stop from checking up on him, a sense of protection of some kind. Zayn is sneezing and Liam, before checking the tickets of other passengers, takes a packet of tissues with him. When he sees Zayn he gives him the box and some cold medicine, Liam watches his throat work as he gulps the water down with the medicine;  _Must be hard making sure I’m healthy, Liam_ Zayn grins up at him and Liam is way too gone now to even answer.

9.

Liam is no hero, he’s just a ticket inspector working on evening hours, but when he notices a girl being harassed in front of his train stall, he forgets about the suit, he forgets about composure and such. He just goes and when the talking doesn’t conclude to nothing and a fist flies in his direction, he forces the man on the hard cement, taking out his cuffs and he talks to the police over his portable. When he gets back inside the train, a little stinging pain in his cheek, Zayn is sitting in his seat and stands up with a personalized batman Band-Aid in hand. Liam forgets about the bruise on his cheek and laughs wholeheartedly.

10.

Zayn checks his cheek on Wednesday, his eyes inspecting the colour of the bruise, he says _Louis has sisters and I know something about this._ He changes the Band-Aid again with a _Hulk_ one and Liam wonders if Zayn likes comics. Liam asks Zayn so and after his last check for tickets Zayn makes him seat by the far end of the cabin, he pulls out his _Tekken_ comic and makes him read it. Zayn falls asleep on Liam’s shoulder, breath even and eyes rested. Liam can’t stop counting his eyelashes.

11.

Liam’s not being professional, but falling in love isn't either so he has an excuse. Zayn beams when he sees him, he still pulls his ticket out even if Liam knows he has a train pass that goes on for the whole year, but Liam checks it because maybe touching his hand by accident is nice.

12.

Liam falls sick for some fateful conspiracy of the world, he stays in for three days and on the fourth he gets a call from an unknown number. Liam eyes the sequence and answers, coughing fits interrupting his _hello;_ the voice seems so familiar his heart stutters, Liam sneezes again  _everything alright? It’s Zayn, I know this must be creepy, I asked your friend Niall for your number and uh- are you okay?_ Liam wants to scream and trash on the floor, but he’s too sick for that, he limits himself to another cough and _just a conglomerate of cough, fever and cold, nothing much._ Zayn chuckles, _he chuckles_ Liam thinks and he says  _ate a dictionary yeah?_

13.

They text a lot, according to Liam; he doesn’t texts many people apart from Niall, so he’s happy when _Zayn_ flashes on the screen. It’s a cold afternoon of the first week of December when there’s _Can I come over with Niall?_ written _._ And no matter how sick he is, he cleans like a manic and by the time Zayn comes in with Niall and a bowl of soup in hand, Liam is grateful for everything, even the sickness.

14.

Liam sees Zayn’s head peaking inside his room after three knocks, Niall made him go back to his room because _germs!._ Liam sneezes and his nose is so stuffy it itches, _look at you_ Zayn says all quiet and cooing and Liam scrunches up his nose thinking about how ridiculous he might look at the moment, _Don’t look at me and you can’t get sick, you have school_ he says, but Zayn shushes him and brings forth the soup with a spoon, the smell is so good Liam misses his mum for a moment. He eats the soup and thanks him, Zayn stays all night.

15.

Liam would like to tell the whole world about how nice Zayn is. He visits every evening with Niall till the Wednesday Liam calls him and says _I’ll be back, see you at the stop_. Zayn has a sketch in his hands and he spots him, Zayn a bit flushed and shy gives him the piece of paper. Liam is too happy to say anything apart from a _thank you_.

16.

Zayn misses his last stop _by accident_ and Liam offers to bring him home since he’s working on the Friday before Christmas. He wanted to say he thought about a gift to give to Zayn since almost a month ago and _I couldn’t think of anything apart from a copy of Othello and a set of pencils_ he says as Zayn unfolds the package in front of him. Zayn kisses him then, he’s in his suit and people are looking and cheering somehow and Zayn is making him dizzy. His lips are so indulgent and tender against his, coaxing his mouth open and Liam would stop because they’re in public, but _oh fuck it_ , he lifts Zayn and his legs fold around Liam’s middle instantly. When he can manage to look in his eyes again without fainting or ridiculing himself, his mouth feels bruised and Zayn’s breath comes short. _Can I give my gift at your place?_ Zayn winks _._

17.

Liam would like to describe the night in detail if he could, but waking up to Zayn smiling at him on Christmas is too much to even tell.

18.

Zayn gifts him a watch because _I thought you would like it,_ he blushes adorably when he says so and Liam kisses him under the blankets, and does much more, because he figures he can.

19.

They have breakfast and they shoulder each other to make it, kissing and almost burning the eggs. Liam supposes this Christmas brought him a lot of gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, idk, this is my psychology’s class fault. My professor was wondering how many encounters in the same place between two random people could make a couple and ziam was the first thing that popped into my head. I cheated a bit, technically it’s 12/13 encounters but whatever!


End file.
